Power Rangers Spy Busters
by RocketShark216
Summary: My version of an american adaption of Tokumei Sentai Go Busters. Ten Years ago, an evil AI named Messiah and his evil Vaglass Army threatened the safetey of Mecha City, but an orginization known as the UPA forced him to go into hiding. Now he has returned, and the UPA must recruit 3 teenagers to stop him. They are the Power Rangers Spy Busters! Rated T.
1. Mission 1(Part One)

**Power Rangers Spy Busters Chapter 1: Mission 1-Super Spy Squadron Unites! Origins of the Spy Busters! (Part 1)**

**AN: Hey guys, RocketShark216 here, with chapter 1 of my brand new PR fic! (I'm making too many, right?) Anyway, this is obviously my version of an American adaption of the Super Sentai series, Tokumei Sentai Go Busters. Anyway, in this version, Samuel Lowe is a 15 year old orphan who is misunderstood and a bit of a troublemaker. His foster parents decide to send him to Qwerty Academy, a boarding school where kids learn to use technology for the betterment of humanity! (It's like the year 3000 in this fic.) There, he meets Nolan Johnson and Zoey Grey, two students who don't quite fit in either. They soon become friends, but then an evil artificial intelligence named Messiah attempts to take over the world. Now a secret government agency known as the Universal Protection Agency (Or UPA for short) is searching for recruits to become a force to stop Messiah: The Power Rangers Spy Busters! Soon Samuel, Nolan, and Zoey are drafted in and they must don the Spy Morphers in order to stop the evil Messiah and his evil Vaglass Empire. Here's the info for the three OCS:**

**Samuel "Sam" Lowe**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 15**

**Appearance:**

**Samuel has brown hair and blue eyes. His main outfit consists of a grey t shirt under a red jacket, dark blue jeans, and a pair of red Nikes. **

**Description:**

**Samuel is a smart, caring 15 year old orphan whose parents were killed 10 years ago; however he, along with his foster parents, were told that they died in a car crash, when in reality Samuel parents were the top agents at the UPA and they were killed by Messiah to prevent them from destroying him. Samuel is the second oldest member of the Spy Busters. Samuel is a bit of a loner and he doesn't really trust people right off the bat in fear of betrayal. On the day his parents died he was with them, he survived but he was hit by one of Messiah's energy waves, and it gave him the power of Super Speed. When he comes to Qwerty Academy he becomes Nolan's roommate and they soon become best friends. He also has a huge crush on Zoey that sometimes causes his to lose focus. He becomes the Red Buster and as such he gains the help of Cheeda Nick, the Red Buddy Roid that can transform into the Red Cheetah Zord, as well as becoming the team leader.**

**Nolan Johnson**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 16**

**Appearance:**

**Nolan has blonde hair and green eyes, but you can never tell because he is always wearing his trademark glasses. His main outfit consists of a light blue hoodie, tan khakis and a pair of bluish-grey loafers. **

**Description:**

**Nolan is a smart student as well as an excellent gamer who spends most of his free time playing his favorite video game, Knights of Ovealon, a MMORPG. He is also the oldest member of the Spy Busters. His parents were killed in a car crash 10 years ago. This car crash was caused by Messiah, who was attempting to take them hostage to gain leverage on the UPA but decided to kill them when they evaded capture. Nolan survived the crash but he was hit by one of Messiah's energy waves, causing him to gain the power of super strength. However, he lacks the ability to control his power, and whenever he gets angry he becomes stronger and then loses the ability to control his actions, and as such he is always trying to find ways to control his anger, one of these methods is to take pills that allow him to not be bothered so easily, he takes these on a daily basis. He becomes the Blue Buster and as such he gains the aid of Gorisaki Banana, the Blue Buddy Roid that transforms into the Blue Ape Zord. **

**Zoey Grey**

**Age: 14**

**Appearance:**

**Zoey has ash blonde hair that she always wears in a ponytail. She also has blue eyes. Her main outfit consists of a yellow blouse and a light denim jean skirt and dark blue leggings, as well as a pair of yellow converse. **

**Description:**

**Zoey is a kind, caring, and understanding 14 year old girl as well as the youngest member of the Spy Busters. Her mom was a scientist in the Weapons Division of the UPA who was working on a top secret weapons project that Messiah wanted to steal. Zoey was waiting in the office while her mother worked when Vaglass soldiers attacked. They then took the scientists hostage and moved them into the office to try and force them to give up the project, however Zoey's mother refused and they killed her. UPA security agents managed to free Zoey and the remaining scientists but then Vaglass Gunships started to attack the base and the survivors were forced to flee. While they were running away Messiah appeared and attempted to kill them and he killed all of them except for Zoey, however she was hit by Messiah's energy waves and she gained the power of invisibility. Her father re-married 3 years later, and her stepmom suggested they send her to boarding school, which caused Zoey to resent her. At first she was mad but then she befriended Nolan. When Samuel comes to Qwerty she soon develops a huge crush on him. The feeling is mutual however both are afraid to admit it. She becomes the Yellow Buster and gains the help of Usada Lettuce, the Yellow Buddy Roid which can transform into the Yellow Rabbit Zord. **

**Alright, those are the OCS, here's the disclaimer:**

**I do not own Power Rangers or any of the related trademarks, nor do I own Tokumei Sentai Go Busters, I just wanted to write my own version of it even though an American adaption is coming in 2015. I do however own the three OCS, Samuel, Nolan, and Zoey; however, I do not own their Ranger costumes. Alright, read on and I hope you enjoy it, please leave a review!**

_Narrator: In the year 2990, an artificial intelligence named Messiah become self-aware, and it escaped from its creators, the UPA. It then formed the Vaglass army and attempted to take over the world, however the UPA weakened Messiah and the AI was forced to go into hiding. Now, 10 years later, Messiah has returned, and has sworn vengeance on the UPA. Now, the UPA has formed its response: Three high tech devices called "Spy Morphers" that will allow a team of three warriors to transform into a team of super heroes capable of combatting Messiah and his evil army. Three adolescent students from a boarding school named Qwerty Academy have been chosen to combat this new threat. They are the "Power Rangers Spy Busters!"_

_Inside the main office of Qwerty Academy…._

Samuel was currently sitting in a chair, talking to Mr. Mikels, the principal of Qwerty Academy, a boarding school that he would be attending. Mr. Mikels then spoke.

"Alright Samuel, welcome to Qwerty Academy, I'm your principal, Mr. Mikels. Alright, today is Sunday, so you don't have any classes. Alright, outside you will see a series of different buildings, there's the main office, which you are currently in, then there's the mess hall, then over there there's the school building. Now, the school building is 4 stories tall, each floor contains classrooms, the 4th floor is for 12th graders, the 3rd floor is for 11th graders, the 2nd floor is for 10th graders, and the ground floor is for…"

Samuel then responded.  
"9th graders?"

"Precisely, my boy. Now, you may notice two buildings that are to the left and right of the school building, these are the dorms. The boy's dorm is on the left, and the girl's dorm is on the right, now, the dorms work exactly the same way as the school building, so your dorm is on the ground floor. Alright, I believe that room number 315 is available, it belongs to Nolan Johnson, here's your key."

He then handed the key to Samuel, who then took it. He then walked over to the boy's dorm and entered. He then walked down the hall until he found room 315. He then knocked on the door. Samuel then heard a voice answer.

"Come in!"

Samuel then opened the door and walked inside to see a boy who looked about 15 or 16 playing a video game on his computer. The boy then turned around and fell out of his chair. The boy then stood up and spoke.

"Oh, I thought you were one of my friends. I'm Nolan Johnson, sorry I'm so messy."

Samuel then looked at Nolan. Nolan had blonde hair and thick glasses. Right now he wore a white t-shirt and nothing but blue boxer shorts. Samuel then responded.

"Oh, hi, my name's Samuel, I'm new here and the Principal said to move in with you."

"Oh, ok, well, um, the top bunk is mine, but the bottom bunk is all yours. Just put your stuff…well, anywhere, really, I don't ever keep this place clean. I'm gonna hit the showers, maybe we can go get some breakfast down at the mess hall?"

"Yeah, that actually sounds good."

Nolan then took off his shirt and glasses before wrapping himself in a towel and heading to the shower room. Samuel then opened his suitcase and got his sheet out before putting it on his bunk.

_Meanwhile, inside Vaglass headquarters….._

Messiah sat inside of his quarters, seething with anger. 10 years ago he had attempted to take over the world, however the UPA had stopped him, and he was forced to go into hiding. Now he had finally finished rebuilding his army, and he was ready for revenge. He then spoke.

"Those petty humans run around all day, thinking that their lives are important, while I'm forced to hide?! Well no more. Attention all Vaglass! Attack the city, pronto! Let's show them that Messiah is back and better than ever!"

_Meanwhile, at UPA HQ…_

Commander James sat in his chair, bored out of his mind. If he didn't get to manage a crisis soon, he would explode. He then turned on the TV and watched as a news reporter spoke.

"Alright, right now I am in downtown Mecha City, where robot soldiers are attacking civilians-" He then turned the camera to show Vaglass soldiers. "-and these robots are what appear to be modified versions of the Vaglass Robotic Soldiers that Messiah stole ten years ago. That's right, Messiah's back, and now we're all doomed!"

Commander James then turned off the TV and picked up the intercom device and spoke into it.

"Dr. Max, Messiah has returned. It's time…activate Project Buster. Get me three teenagers with attitude and get them here now!"

He then put the intercom down and then spoke.

"God Speed, Dr. Max. God Speed."

Theme Song:

(Opening beat from Samurai Plays. The Camera then shows Samuel, Nolan, and Zoey in Nolan's dorm, jumping in the air and high fiving. They then freeze framed as they yelled.)

"Power Rangers!"

(The beat then continued to play as the three Rangers said their names.)

"Samuel!"

"Nolan!"

"Zoey!"

"Go, go Power Rangers!"

(Shows Samuel Morphing.)

"Go, go Power Rangers!"

(Shows Nolan Morphing.)

"Go, go Power Rangers, you Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!"

(Shows Zoey Morphing. It then shows the MegaZord transformation.)

"Du-dum. Du-dum. Du-dum. Du-dum. Du-dum. Du-dum. Du-dum. Duh, duh, duh, duh, duh, duh, duh, duh, duh!"

"Go, go Power Rangers!"

"Go, go Power Rangers!"

"Rangers together, Spy Busters Forever!"

"Spy-Bust-ers! Power-Rangers-Spy-Busters!"

(Theme song ends.)

_At the Academy….._

Samuel and Nolan walked to the mess hall. They then entered in and got their food. They then walked to a table and sat down. Nolan then spoke.

"Alright, so, this is the Mess Hall! It isn't the best as far as structural integrity goes, and the smell isn't very pleasant, but you get used to it and on the bright side, they're serving pancakes this morning!"

They then both ate. Then a girl walked in and got in line. Samuel then looked to see her. She had ash blonde hair in a ponytail as well as blue eyes. She was wearing a yellow blouse and a denim jean skirt along with dark blue leggings and a pair of yellow converse. Samuel then tapped Nolan and pointed at the girl and spoke.

"Who's she?"

Nolan then responded.

"Oh, that's Zoey Grey, she's kind of my only friend here…why'd you ask?"

"I don't know, just kind of curious, I guess. She's kinda cute."

Zoey then soon got out of line and walked over to their table before sitting down next to Nolan. Nolan then spoke.

"Oh, hi Zoey, this is Samuel, he's new here, and he's my new roommate."

Zoey then turned and addressed Samuel.  
"Hi. I'm Zoey, nice to meet you."

Samuel then responded.

"Nice to meet you too, Zoey. Well, it was fun eating and all, but I've got a lot of stuff to unpack, I'll see you guys later."

Samuel then left the mess hall. Zoey then addressed Nolan.

"So…that's your new roommate….he's cute…"

_Meanwhile, inside Dr. Max's lab…._

Dr. Max watched the three kids' conversation over on the monitor. He then picked up the intercom and spoke.

"Commander James? I've found them. Three kids from the boarding school. Yes, I'm talking about QWERTY Academy. Yeah, well, I'm looking over their data now, and they all three seem to have altered DNA. They have super powers! So, is it a go? Alright, I'll teleport them here now."

_Meanwhile, inside Nolan's dorm…_

Samuel was busy unpacking when the door opened. Samuel turned to see Nolan and Zoey. They both walked in and Nolan addressed him.

"Hey, Samuel, how's it going?"

Samuel then responded.

"Pretty good. I've unpacked most of my stuff."

"Cool. Well, you wanna go hang out in the courtyard?"

"Sure."

They then all three exited the dorm. They were in the middle of hanging out when the Earth started shaking under their feet. Everyone began to run except for them. They then teleported. They soon felt themselves hit the floor of a cold metal room. The lights in the room flickered on and they then stood up. Nolan then spoke.

"Dude…where are we?"

They then heard a voice.

"Do not be alarmed. My name is Dr. Max. I can explain everything.

_To be continued…._

**Alright guys, hope you enjoyed the first chapter, next chapter Dr. Max gives them their morphers and they have their first battle! Please review!**


	2. Mission 1(Part Two)

**Power Rangers Spy Busters Chapter 2: Mission 1-Super Spy Squadron Unites! Origins of the Spy Busters! (Part 2)**

**AN: Hey guys, RocketShark216 here, with chapter 2 of PRSB! Please read and review! Enjoy the chapter! Here's the disclaimer:**

**I do not own Power Rangers or any of the related trademarks. I also do not own Tokumei Sentai Go Busters; however, I do own the 3 OCS, Samuel, Nolan, and Zoey. **

_Narrator: In the year 2990, an artificial intelligence named Messiah become self-aware, and it escaped from its creators, the UPA. It then formed the Vaglass army and attempted to take over the world, however the UPA weakened Messiah and the AI was forced to go into hiding. Now, 10 years later, Messiah has returned, and has sworn vengeance on the UPA. Now, the UPA has formed its response: Three high tech devices called "Spy Morphers" that will allow a team of three warriors to transform into a team of super heroes capable of combatting Messiah and his evil army. Three adolescent students from a boarding school named Qwerty Academy have been chosen to combat this new threat. They are the "Power Rangers Spy Busters!"_

_Inside the UPA HQ…_

"Do not be alarmed. I am Dr. Max. I can explain. Now, ten years ago, the UPA finished building an artificial intelligence named Messiah. It would've solved the energy crisis here in Mecha City. But Messiah become self-aware and he escaped. He then recruited the Vaglass Robots to be his personal army and he attempted to take over, but we damaged him and he was forced into hiding. Now he's back, and he's trying to take over again. For 10 years, we've been working on a project titled 'Project Buster.' You three have been chosen to receive the Spy Morphers, devices that will allow you to transform into the Power Rangers Spy Busters, a fighting force like no one have ever seen."

Nolan then responded.

"An evil AI? Robots? Power Rangers? This is all very hard to believe."

"Your skepticism is healthy, but this is all true. Samuel, you are cunning, quick, and courageous. You shall become the Red Spy Buster, and shall wield the powers of the agile Cheetah and you shall also be the team's leader. Nolan, you are smart, skilled, and strong. You shall become the Blue Spy Buster, and shall wield the powers of the mighty Ape. Zoey, you are brave, powerful, and you always leap high when the time goes. You shall become the Yellow Spy Buster and shall wield the powers of the bounding Rabbit."

An alarm then went off. Dr. Max then picked up a small wooden box and opened it before speaking once more.

"The Vaglass are attacking! Here, these are your Spy Morphers, when in danger, say the words: 'Spy Busters, Morph!' and you will morph into the Power Rangers. I have something else for you as well."

They then took the morphers. He then walked over to the wall and grabbed another box before opening it and showing it to them.

"These are your Buddy Roids. When you need help, throw them down and say the words 'Summon Buddy Roid!' and they will grow in size. Samuel, you shall command Cheeda Nick, the Red Buddy Roid. Nolan, you shall command Gorisaki Banana, the Blue Buddy Roid. Zoey, you shall command Usada Lettuce, the Yellow Buddy Roid. When your enemies grow in size you can use your powers to transform your Buddy Roids into the Spy Buster Zords. Now go, and fight evil!"

They then teleported to the scene of the attack. They saw a bunch of Vaglass robots attacking people. Samuel then turned to his two friends and spoke.

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?"

They then nodded. He then spoke again.  
"Let's fight em!"

They then ran at the robots. Samuel used his super speed to confuse them. He destroyed two of them before speeding away and destroying another. Nolan then used his super strength to destroy a few more. Zoey used her invisibility to trick two or three. They soon were overpowered by the robots and Samuel spoke.

"Alright, this isn't working, you guys ready?!"

They then both responded in unison.

"Ready!"

Samuel then spoke once more.

"It's Morphin Time!"

All Three: "Spy Busters, Morph!"

Samuel: "Buster Red!"

Nolan: "Buster Blue!"

Zoey: "Buster Yellow!"

Samuel: "Power of the agile Cheetah! Red-Ranger!"

Nolan: "Power of the mighty Ape! Blue-Ranger!"

Zoey: "Power of the bounding Rabbit! Yellow-Ranger!"

Samuel: "Spy Busters-Rangers-Ready!"

All Three: "Power Rangers Forever!"

They then charged at the robots. They then summoned their weapons.

Samuel: "Red Cheetah Blaster!"

Nolan: "Blue Ape Lance!"

Zoey: "Yellow Rabbit Daggers!"

They then fought. Zoey took out two or three of the robots before speaking.

"Wow! These Rabbit Daggers are awesome!"

Nolan took out three or four before jumping in the air as the third or fourth robot exploded. He then landed and struck another before speaking.

"This Ape Lance is morphinominal!"

Samuel then took out five of the robots before speaking.

"I'm pretty sure that morphinominal isn't a real word, but we know what you mean Nolan. This Cheetah Blaster sure kicks robo-butt!"

They then defeated the rest of the robots. They were soon confronted by a strange robot. This robot had an orange paintjob and a huge power shovel for a hand.

"You must be the Spy Busters. You may have defeated the drones but you won't defeat me, I am Shovelloid, minion of Vaglass, and I will stop at nothing to help my master Messiah take over the planet!"

Samuel then responded.

"We'll see about that!"

They then attempted to fight Shovelloid, only to discover he was too powerful. They were then addressed by Dr. Max through their morphers.

"Rangers, using you weapons alone won't work, I've finished a new weapon combo, I'm sending the data to your morphers now."

Their morphers then glowed in the three Ranger's respective colors. They then stopped glowing and they then spoke.

Samuel: "Red Cheetah Blaster, combine!"

Nolan: "Blue Ape Lance, combine!"

Zoey: "Yellow Rabbit Daggers, combine!"

Samuel: "Spy Busters Crossbow-Powered Up!"

They then attempted to defeat Shovelloid using the Crossbow but it wasn't working. Samuel then spoke.

"Alright, this isn't working; it's time for us to show him what real power is!"

All Three Rangers: "Victory Blast, Away!"

They then fired it at Shovelloid. He then was blasted backwards.

_Inside Messiah's quarters…._

Messiah watched as they blaster Shovelloid with the Crossbow before speaking.

"So, they think they've beat him, do they? Not so fast! Use the Power Beam! Make Shovelloid grow!"

_Back on the battlefield…._

The Rangers then watched as a huge wave of energy hit Shovelloid. He then grew to massive size. Samuel then spoke.

"Alright guys, let's use our Zords!"

They then three took out their Buddy Loids before speaking.

All Three: "Summon Buddy Loids!"

Samuel: "Cheeda Nick, activate!"

Nolan: "Gorisaki Banana, activate!"

Zoey: "Usada Lettuce, activate!"

They then summoned their Buddy Loids. They then spoke once more.

All Three: "We need MegaZord power, now!"

Samuel: "Cheeda Nick, transformation! Red Cheetah Zord, activate!"

Nolan: "Gorisaki Banana, transformation! Blue Ape Zord, activate!"

Zoey: "Usada Lettuce, transformation! Yellow Rabbit Zord, activate!"

Their Buddy Loids then transformed and grew. They then hopped inside their Zords.

All Three: "Spy Busters MegaZord formation, activate!"

Samuel: "Red Cheetah Zord, combine!"

Nolan: "Blue Ape Zord, combine!"

Zoey: "Yellow Rabbit Zord, combine!"

All Three: "Spy Buster MegaZord, online! Summon MegaZord Weapon! Buster Sword!"

They then attacked Shovelloid with the sword. They then weakened him and decided to finish him off.

All Three: "Buster Sword, finishing move! Power Strike!"

They then destroyed Shovelloid. They then jumped out of the MegaZord and powered down before returning their Buddy Loids to their original form and shrinking them down to normal size. The six heroes then shared a high five before teleporting back to base. They then landed in the Command Center of the UPA HQ. They were then addressed by Commander James.

"Congratulations on saving the city, Rangers. I am Commander James, leader of the UPA. Now, you must follow three simple rules or lose the protection of the power forever. Rule Number One: Never use your powers for personal gain. Number Two: Never escalate a fight with Vaglass unless absolutely necessary. And Number Three: Never reveal your identity. No one must know you are a Power Ranger. Do you accept?"

Samuel then spoke.

"You can count me in."  
Nolan then spoke as well.

"Me too. As long as Messiah and his minions threaten the safety of Mecha City, they'll have to deal with the Blue Ranger!"

Zoey then spoke.

"I'm in. There's no way I'm backing down!"

James then responded.

"Alright, now go, and stay at school until you are next needed!"

They then teleported.

**Alright guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review.**


End file.
